


You don’t think you deserve to be loved?

by BlueberryBliss23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I had to do it, M/M, they are kidding me with that ending right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryBliss23/pseuds/BlueberryBliss23
Summary: The ending we deserved for Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 50





	You don’t think you deserve to be loved?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it for the girls and gays. Fuck that ending.  
> Luuuu, if you’re reading this I’m sorry I took a fucking month to write this I was coping SHSUDBD

Dean couldn’t believe that a kid that him, his brother and his angel raised as their own was grown up and did all of this.

He looked around his place, his home looking more like a bar than anything else, all of the things he wished he was able to have was in heaven and smiled.

Everything was perfect, almost. But something was missing, or someone.

Sam was just next door, with his wife and one day, he would be able to meet his son. Dean. He named his son after him. He smiled proudly.

  
Dean never thought he wanted a wife, an apple pie kind of life so he wasn’t too bothered about Sammy having one, he was happy about it.

It’s all he wanted in life, an happy ending for Sammy.  
His parents were also a few steps away, close was Bobby, Rufus, Donna, Jody, etc. Everyone he ever loved was close to him. He was grateful for it everyday.

Everyone but him. Oh, and Jack too. But Jack did visited sometimes, saying that being God sometime tired him out, like that would be possible even.

  
“I missed you, Dad.” He would say while randomly sitting down on the couch next to him while he was watching his soap operas. 

Sue him, he was dead. No pointing in denying himself his guilty pleasures no more.

He would scoff at him during those times and smile to himself.  
He loved that kid. His kid. God.  
That definitely would never get old anytime soon.

He raised God and made him the best kid he could ever meet, he was so proud of him.

“So, where is he?” Dean decided to ask Jack finally, when he sat down after going to grab a bear and some popcorn for him.

The gay couple in the tv smiled at each other.

He sighed to himself for what felt like the millionth time since he arrived in heaven and realised that not only Castiel _(yes he deserved the full name treatment if he was gonna still play the chicken game after confessing)_ was most like around heaven somewhere, he didn’t even come to visit him once.

  
Not one “ **Hello, Dean** ” or even just a note saying he was busy?

  
He didn’t even tell him his answer yet.“Dean, you know that he... he’s busy.” Jack said awkwardly, God or not, he was still his kid. And Dean knew when his kid was lying.

“So you’re telling me,” Jack gulped listening to his tone “that you’re God and you still make time to visit me cause you miss me.”  
Jack Clide could be God, but whenever his own Dad was mad, he still shivered.

  
“But Castiel, angel of the lord, the one who,” he made the best Cas voice he could, “Gripped me tight and raised me for perdition, CONFESSED ME BEFORE HE DIED. IS TOO BUSY TO SAY HELLO?”

  
Dean was furious now, because even though was heaven was perfect. It was still missing him.  
And nothing could ever be perfect if Castiel wasn’t next to him, it was just almost there.  
Jack didn’t answer, Dean sighed.

“Just, just tell him ok? Tell him to come home. Tell him that I need him here. Whenever he can.”

Dean was sure that even though Jack were definitely going to tell him what he asked, Castiel wouldn’t do it. He would still run.

  
“I will. You do know you can just try to pray to him right?” Jack said as a matter of fact.  
“Wait. It works here?” Dean just stared at his kid. He paused the show, this needed his full attention.

  
“Of course it does. Why would I create a perfect heaven for all humans but specially for my dads, if I’m being honest and not give two of them a way they can communicate?” Jack said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
This kid was amazing, he was the luckiest Dad in the world. He smiled and hugged him, felt him smile on his shoulder.  
“I can’t believe you exist, kid. Thank you.” Dean said.

He did change much since he left earth, like all his trauma was left behind when he died and he arrived there as new man.

“You’re welcome. So...” Jack said while going back to his already sitting position, “will you do it?”  
“Wait, now?” Dean was getting nervous suddenly, what if he didn’t show up. _Wait, what if he did? What would he even say?_  
“Well, yeah. I really can’t keep listening to Pops sighing about missing you anymore. It’s ridiculous.”

Dean smiled at that, smiling at usage of _Pops_ and _Dad_ again that Jack only used for them 2.

Even though Sam was as important as they were.   
Jack always felt like he was their kid alone.  
And there was Dean at it again, wishing once again his angel was there with him to listen to this.

Like he did almost all the time.  
“Yeah, I will. I will.” Dean look at his son’s face, that looked a little like Castiel’s. He smiled again. He couldn’t wait.

Before Jack left, he said he’d visit Sam next. He said that Mary and John were there too and they would wait for them to be done talking. Them.

  
Like it was possible for him and Cas to actually be a them when Cas didn’t even show up.

  
“Castiel, you have some explanation to give me. Please.” He prayed nervously.  
Nothing.  
“Castiel. Please.”  
Still nothing. That’s it.

“I swear to Jack, if you don’t get your feathery ass right here you big fucking dick I will find you, I will. Not even death will stop me. I will hunt you down. COME HERE!”  
_Whoop, whoop._

**There he is.**

  
“Hello, Dean.”

Dean heard behind him but he still couldn’t believe him, he thought for a quick second that maybe heaven was back to being how it was before and this some sick memory.

  
He prepared himself as best as he could, held his breath and finally turned.

  
He looked still as ever, as robotic has Castiel could be but with an exception that his eyes gave away what he truly felt, real fear.  
He seemed like he was about to shit himself.

An angel of the lord, father to newly appointed God, was terrified to face him, a mere human.

He still looked good, nonetheless.   
Reenergised.   
At full power to smite every single demon that could be in the area.   
_Oh, he looks even hotter. Wait, not now_ _Dean!_  
He chastised himself, this was not the time.

  
“Explain. Now.” Dean tried his best to remain as furious as he can be while Cas looked the cutest angel of the garrison.

 _Focus Dean_ , he thought, _he needs to explain himself. Focus_.  
“I... I’m sorry.” He couldn’t even look in this eyes.

  
“For what exactly?”

  
“I’m so sorry for telling you the truth, if it made you feel uncomfortable, I’m really sorry but it was the only way I thought there was, I-...”

Cas looked so ashamed of being in love with him, he **had** to stop him.

“Wait, Cas, that’s not what I want you to explain to me.

I want to know why weren’t you here when I arrived.

How did you leave the Empty. When did you leave the Empty.”

Dean chuckled at Cas expression. The classic head tilt and frown. Dean kept smiling, he found that smiling was easier now, in fact he felt like he could never stop smiling again, he had his angel back in front of him.

That’s all that was missing.

Even if he was still mad at him, he was here and it’s all that mattered.  
Castiel looked around his place, the dark polished wood all around his house, the black couch with a big screen with his favourite episode of Dr sexy now, the bar area, the kitchen full of appliances, books with his favourite recipes, some pies he started to learned to cook half-done already and smiled.  
He smiled like he was proud, like he knew his house would look like this, he smiled like he loved him.

 _And he does love me._ Dean thought, he knew that’s all that matters.  
“I... After the empty took me and I fell asleep, I suddenly was awakened by Jack. He explained everything that had happened and asked for my input on how to rebuild heaven.”

Cas looked like he wasn’t able to look him in the eyes, which was unsettling for him.

  
For as long as he could remember, Castiel was never one to run from staring at him while talking to him, either it be to argue back or just to tell him facts as they are.

Now Castiel was cowering from his gaze, looking down at the hard floor. He couldn’t have that.  
“You’re such a dumbass.” Dean blurts, making Castiel look at him. _Finally_  
“What?” He furrowed his brows.  
_There’s my angel!_ Dean thought, trying to fight the grin from his face. He wasn’t off the hook, no. Dean had to keep strong. No melting for his angel’s cuteness yet, none of that.

  
“So what now?”  
Cas doesn’t even hear him, “Oh... I’m sorry Dean, I know I probably made you uncomfortable but-“  
“Wait, what? What are you on about again?Why would I be uncomfortable?” Dean cut him off.

  
“It was the only way I found to be able to save you, even though you did after a week, but at least I could save you that one last time.”

Dean couldn’t believe how dense the angel was, even though he himself was this dense.

He didnt even believe anyone whenever they said Cas liked him.

And people did, over and over.

It was only when Cas said it to his face that he finally held to that hope of having the love his life, loving him back.

And then he was dead a second later. His hope was crushed again.

  
But now he was here.  
Now they could make it right. They are going to make it right.

“No, you dumbass. The only thing I’m mad at you about is saying that you love me and then die.

Even worse, you got out of that hell hole and didn’t even come to me. I’ve been waiting for you for ages, man.”

Dean didn’t dare to look anywhere else from Castiel’s eyes so he could see the transformation of them.

  
First, he saw hopelessness, fear, anxiety. But after analysing what Dean said it turned to a glint of hope, of love, of relief. All thanks to some words from Dean.

  
“So you’re not mad?” It was the first time that Dean ever saw Castiel talking so timidly, so unsure of himself still.

“Of course, I’m not mad.” Dean said while walking to the bar and getting a beer for himself, looking at Castiel cause he knew that even though the angel didn’t need one, he always liked to offer. Cas nodded. He took 2 beers, sat on the couch looking pointedly at the show.

  
Castiel walked next to the couch, sat on the other side. Too far from him, Dean noticed. He frowned.

“How could I be mad at hearing that the person I’ve loved since I was 29.” Dean said.  
With his confession, Castiel, angel of the world, all smite and swordy like, big man of combat. Castiel the soldier, God’s Father, went totally still. More than usual.

  
Dean looked at the love of his life, laughing when he saw that Cas was shocked to hear this, shocked that Dean just said the most obvious thing in the world.

  
Everyone knew but Castiel. Everyone.  
His eyes and mouth were wide open, looking like he couldn’t process what he was saying, was it that hard to believe him?

  
“What? You don’t think you deserve to be loved?” Dean said, using some words that the angel once said to him.

Castiel still wasn’t moving.

“You know that I’m not great with words, I’m not good with feelings, actions are more of my way to go.

I’m stubborn, I say things out of anger. You’ve always stood by me, even when I was wrong. You made me see that I’m not as bad as I thought I was.

Not Sam, god knows he tried, not Bobby, not Mom, not Dad or anyone else that I ever cared about.

It’s only you how could ever make me see that truth. How could I not love you?” Dean smiled.

  
“But- but you like women.” Castiel stated, matter-of-fact.

  
“And I love my angel, too.” He smirked, he couldn’t believe he was saying it, to a blushing Cas no less.

  
“But-“ Dean heard enough of talking, so he moved his words to actions. He moved towards his angel and kissed him.

  
_Holy fuck I’m kissing Castiel_ was his first thought but when Castiel moved his lips against his every thought he could have completely disappeared.

  
Castiel kissed him like his life depended on it.

Like it was the only thing he ever needed as he moved his hands to rest on Dean’s hips, making him want to be on to of him so he moved and sat right where he wanted all time, not breaking their kiss.

  
They kissed for hours maybe, who knows, heaven works differently than earth. They kissed for what they didn’t for 12 years, they kissed for all the pain and joy they ever lived around each other.

  
They kissed for all the ‘ ** _Sorry’s_** ’, all the **‘ _I hope you never change’ ‘I’d rather have you, cursed or not’ ‘I’ll go with you’_** and for so much more.

  
And when Dean felt like he was floating, _could he even float in heaven???_ , they finally stopped and stared at each other.  
“Are you staying with me?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled like he was hearing a joke.  
“I’ve never left you. You always had me.”

Dean smiled again. Heaven was treating him right. He couldn’t believe his luck.

  
“So let’s finish these pies and go over my parent’s house. They are probably waiting for us already.”

There was something funny in watching an angel helping him, with the biggest look of concentration, to prepare some simple homemade pies so they could bring them to his parents house, Dean smiled again taking a sip of his beer.

  
_It was also very hot-_  
_Damn it Winchester, keep it in your pants. After you come back_ he thought.  
“Ok, I think these are acceptable.” Castiel said while looking at their pies.  
“Yes, I think you’re right. Let’s go then?” Castiel nodded.  
Grabbing 2 pies like it was nothing, Dean grabbing the other 2 like they were the most precious things in the world.

They got to the door.

  
“Wait,” Dean said, he managed to put both pies on one hand. He prayed that he wouldn’t drop them.

“Do the same as me.”

Cas did the same, look at Dean, waiting for what next.  
Dean open the door, grabbed his hand and walked.

Castiel still looking at him like he was the most confusing puzzle in the whole world.  
Dean just smiled and walked.

Dean Winchester’s life wasn’t the easiest life, easy to say he wasn’t the happiest when he was alive.

But this right here, this moment right here.

  
Him walking to his parents house, _his parents house!_ for goodness sake, with 4 pies between himself and his angel, while holding his hand for everyone to see that the love of his life was next to him.  
Castiel never left his side, he was always right there.  
Alive or dead, Castiel was always present on his mind and soul.

  
**Castiel never left him.**  
**And he never will.**


End file.
